


I know the end

by essentialflowers



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MY BABIES, multi chap, soft! eve, soft! villanelle, sort of domestic, there might be smut, villaneve in the 1800’s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialflowers/pseuds/essentialflowers
Summary: Set in the early 1800’s. Eve is betrothed to a wealthy landowner, while Villanelle is a famous vigilante hiding in the shadows and running from her past.Their lives intertwine in a way that leaves both of them longing for something greater.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	I know the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve never written a multi-chapter fic before, but I’m grounded so I decided to utilize my free time by writing this! 
> 
> I’m in love with Eve and Villanelle’s story, and I wanted to create one of my own. This first chapter is the prologue, so how they met will be explained later. 
> 
> Happy reading! Follow my Twitter @kayliee_17 for Killing Eve stuff as well as other wlw ships.

I wear the black of night like a cape. 

I can't tell what time it is- it’s late, very late. It has to be. I place my palm in front of my eyes and blink, trying to make out the figure in the dark. 

I know this will end soon. I can sense it and I can taste it. Every fiber of my being is attuned to the quiet, the hum of the wild. A sense of finality and, dare I say,  _ peace,  _ spears through me, and it’s surprising among the tug of dread inside my chest. 

Eve said she’ll meet me when Niko falls asleep. He’s a deep sleeper, this I know, but the fact does not stop me from biting what is left of my nails and waiting, watching, worrying. If he wakes up, she’ll be in trouble. Oh god, so much trouble.

It has been going on like this for months. She waits until he’s passed out. Creeps through the backdoor, walks three miles to the woods. At first, sneaking around felt thrilling, like I was sixteen again. But after so much time the edge was replaced by longing; it hurts every time she pulls her hand away from mine. 

It is no different this time. Except, the ache is deeper. Because I know that, this time, she will not come back to me. This time, she will crawl back into bed beside her betrothed and dream of her wedding night. 

The light crunch of freshly fallen leaves on the ground alerts me of her presence. I snap my attention to her boots, trailing up her legs and torso. Her hair hangs loosely over her face, the wind wrapping itself around the tresses and tendrils. I have to take everything in, right now. This is the only chance I have left.

When I bring my eyes to her face, a slow smile spreads there. She has two dimples on the corners of her mouth that presses into her cheeks when she’s happy. They’re there, but they’re tinged with something else. 

“You’re early,” I say. My voice cracks. I try not to let it show, but I’m sure it does. 

Eve nods and reaches into her knapsack. She pulls out something wrapped in foil, and my stomach jumps. 

“Bread,” she says, “a little stale, but it’s good.” Her hands tremble slightly when they reach out to pass me the food, but I don’t comment on it. Like she doesn’t comment on my sharp intake of breath when I smell how fresh it is, because I haven’t eaten in two days and I’m surprised I haven’t passed out yet. 

We sit on tree stumps while I eat. I cannot help but close my eyes while I chew, aware that Eve’s staring at me. I wonder if she feels the pull as strongly as I do, the one that forces my body closer, closer, until our shoulders are a breadth away from touching. 

“I can still kill him, you know,” I say. I glance over to the woman beside me, a small part of me hoping that she says yes. But she just smiles sadly and shakes her head. For a moment, I hate her for it. 

“And then what?” she asks. “We can’t run away together. This isn’t a fairytale, Oksana. I’m betrothed and you’re wanted for murder.” 

“I have connections-“ 

“To whom? Konstantin?” she interrupts. “For all we know, he’s hundreds of miles away by now.” She shuts her eyes closed and takes a deep breath in, letting it all out in a gust of air that I can feel on the side of my face. 

“Finish your bread,” she mutters, her eyes still refusing to meet mine. 

I scowl and drop the rest of the loaf on the ground, kicking it away from me. Eve raises her eyebrows and scoffs. 

“Are you kidding me, Oksana?” 

“It’s Villanelle,” I say. “If you’re going to call me anything, call me Villanelle. I am not Oksana anymore.” 

Eve’s face softens, her wrinkles disappearing back into the plane of her forehead. “Okay, Villanelle.”

We sit there for what feels like hours, existing side by side but on two separate pathways. After tonight, Eve will be nothing short of a memory. A wonderful memory, but still, a memory. 

“Thank you,” I whisper, my hand creeping along the wood until it reaches Eve’s. Our fingers intertwine, drawn together like the tide to the shore. 

“For what?” she asks. 

“Treating me like a person,” I say. “Feeding me, making sure I am safe.” 

Eve smiles softly at me, as she leans forward to tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear. “Of course,” she says.

“I am forever indebted to you, Eve Polastri.” 

She makes a pained face, before loosening her hand from my grasp. I watch as she starts to cry, her small body heaving with sobs. As much as I ache to reach out and comfort her, I know that I cannot. So I watch her shake, her head in her hands, and I do not move. 

“ _ God, _ ” she gasps. “Why is this happening? How did we become so helpless?” 

The heart inside of my chest collapses in on itself until it stops beating and I am numb. With a swift movement of my arms and legs, I pull Eve into a tight embrace, just to feel her warmth instead of the despair that washes over us both. 

“You are not helpless,” I whisper into her ear. “You are strong, and you will get married tomorrow.” 

She sniffles and burrows her head in the crook of my neck, breathing me in, just as I do her. “I don’t want to be strong,” she says. “I just want you.” 

My bottom lip trembles and I pull it between my teeth. I press a chaste kiss to the corner of her temple, letting it sink into her skin, before pulling away. 

“Stand up straight and look at me,” I say. 

She furrows her eyebrows, but does as she’s told. 

I look at her one last time, tracing the outline of her body to stow away in the back of my brain forever. “Now turn around and face the other way,” I say.

I force myself to spin until my back is to her, and I wait for her to do the same. “Have you turned?” I ask. “I can’t see you. 

I hear Eve sigh, but I know she’s followed my instructions. 

“Now what?” she asks. 

“Now we walk,” I say, “and we never look back.” 

“But, I-“

“Don’t turn. Just walk.” 

I hear her gasp, and it takes everything left in me to not give into my overwhelming desire to touch her.   
  
But, I can’t. So I start walking. I can’t see where my feet are stepping and I stumble over rocks, but I walk until I know she’s out of sight, until I know there’s no chance she’s still behind me. 

Only then, do I break and let the waves of sadness wash over me, cover me, drown me. 

_Goodbye, Eve._


End file.
